


Желания старые, желания новые

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Femslash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Здравствуй, Кейден.





	Желания старые, желания новые

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит через год после событий, описываемых в романе «Асока» Э.К. Джонстон.  
> ~  
> Написано на ЗФБ для WTF Star Wars 2018. За бетинг огромное спасибо [Tadanori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadanori)

Альдера красива. Светлая, плавная, внешне будто лишённая острых углов, неторопливая, а ещё безопасная — насколько может быть безопасной планета, принадлежащая Империи. Асоке она нравится. Ровно до тех пор, пока прогуливаясь по площади перед Королевским дворцом в ожидании новостей от Бейла, она не чувствует на себе чужой, слишком пристальный для случайного, взгляд.

Асока вдыхает и выдыхает, обращаясь к Силе, стараясь найти отзвуки, отголоски присутствия — Темной Стороны, Светлой или существ, владеющих Силой так же, как джедаи и ситхи, но однажды и навсегда решивших не выбирать сторону, — и не чувствует ничего. Кем бы ни был тот, кто смотрит на неё, вряд ли он сможет причинить вред.

— Ашла.

Или она.

Асока помнит своё-не своё имя, которое не использовала уже больше года, помнит так же ясно, как тех, кто знает его. Помнит — как помнит голос, низкий, глубокий, повторяющий уже не так уверенно:

— Ашла?

— Здравствуй, — Асока оборачивается, снимает капюшон, улыбаясь. — Здравствуй, Кейден.

Кейден Ларти, стоящая прямо перед ней, замирает на мгновение — а потом бросается к Асоке и крепко обнимает.

«Я тебя расцеловать готова», — вспоминает зачем-то Асока, осторожно прикасаясь ладонью к её спине, обнимая Кейден в ответ, и ловит себя на желании, чтобы визит на Альдераан, которого она не хотела, которого всеми силами пыталась избежать, затянулся подольше.

В конце концов, ей давно требуется передышка.

~

— Почему Ашла? — спрашивает она через несколько часов.

Бейл удивился её просьбе, но не отказал, а скорее обрадовался и сообщил, что Асока может оставаться на Альдераане столько, сколько пожелает. И вот теперь они с Кейден сидят в кантине на окраине Альдеры. Здесь чисто и просто, и на удивление спокойно; возможно, думает Асока, спокойствие — это отличительная черта всей столицы или даже всей планеты. Глупая, наивная мысль, но приятная, такая же, как глоток горячего кафа, который оказался здесь неожиданно вкусным и крепким, и как сладкий пирог с ягодами рай’ла, который Кейден уговорила её попробовать.

— Я не знала, можно ли звать тебя Асокой, — Кейден пожимает плечами, отпивая светлый эль из высокого прозрачного бокала. — Ашла безопасней.

Асока невесело улыбается. Безопасней. Всё верно. Теперь Кейден знает, как безопасней, знает, чьи имена лучше не произносить вслух при посторонних, знает даже, как выбрать место в кантине. Они сидят в неприметной нише, при этом Асока видит главный вход, а Кейден наблюдает за служебным, их не застать врасплох. Кейден знает, наверное, ещё сотни и тысячи мелочей, без которых не выжить в Империи, если ты пытаешься ей сопротивляться, — и от этого Асоке горько, по-особенному, так, что не спасает никакой пирог.

— Ты скучаешь по Рааде? — говорит она тихо, глядя на темные, обветренные пальцы Кейден, крепко сжимающие бокал. На указательном — короткий светлый шрам, будто разделивший фалангу напополам. Он тонкий, старый, но Асока никак не может вспомнить, был ли этот шрам у Кейден раньше, в первые месяцы их знакомства.

— Скучаю, — Кейден делает новый глоток, ставит бокал на стол; стук толстого стеклянного дна о металлическую поверхность столика заглушает громкая музыка. — Не по всему, конечно, но нам с Миарой там жилось неплохо. Правда. А ещё я скучаю по тем нескольким дням, когда ты уже появилась на Рааде, а имперцы — нет.

Прямая Кейден. Честная Кейден. Искренняя.

Даже слишком.

Асока хватается за чашку с кафом, торопливо пьёт. Молчит, не зная, что должна на это ответить — и что почувствовать. 

«Я тебя расцеловать готова», — упрямо вертится в голове.

~

На смотровой площадке ветрено. Асока подходит к самому краю, завороженно глядя на каменистые, безжизненные вершины Трёхшиповых гор. Отсюда они кажутся очень близкими — и ещё острыми, будто оправдывают своё название несмотря на мягкую подушку белого снега, укутывающую каждый пик. За двое суток внезапного отдыха Асока исходила Альдеру вдоль и поперёк, но здесь ей нравится больше всего.

Жаль будет улетать. Теперь — жаль.

— Странно, да? — Кейден становится рядом, бок о бок, опирается о серое, в цвет платформы, ограждение. — До сих пор не могу привыкнуть.

— К чему?

— Тут всё такое аккуратное. Здания, мебель — ты бы видела, в медшколе вообще, кажется, ни одного угла нет, сплошь овалы и изгибы. И вдруг эти горы, совсем непохожие на всё вокруг, но красивые. Настоящие.

Кейден говорит о горах, но смотрит почему-то не на них.

Кейден смотрит на неё.

— Асока...

Ладонь, лежащую на поручне ограждения, легко сжимают тёплые пальцы. Прикосновение короткое, мимолётное, то ли дружеский жест, то ли намёк, то ли просьба. Всё сразу, решает для себя Асока, а ещё решает, что взгляд Кейден — изучающий, осторожный, ласковый, — смущает куда больше, чем прежде, на Рааде, но вместе с тем нравится ей.

И сама Кейден тоже.

— Асока, — снова произносит она.

Глубоко вздыхает, будто решаясь на что-то важное, а затем повторяет заданный однажды вопрос. Почти дословно, с одной только поправкой — теперь вместо безопасного «мы» звучит чёткое «я»:

— Я увижу тебя снова? Знаю, — Кейден отворачивается, глядя на подёрнутые дымкой горы, — у тебя опасная работа и не так много времени, и наверное его совсем нет на то, чтобы прилетать сюда или куда-нибудь ещё просто чтобы повидать кого-то, но... Когда-нибудь? Где-нибудь?

Кейден улыбается, вот только в голосе её совсем не слышно улыбки.

Асока тянется к ней, сознательно и старательно игнорируя знание, которое даёт Сила: не нужно быть джедаем, чтобы понять, что сейчас ощущает Кейден. Она догадывается об этом и так.

Асока обнимает Кейден за плечи, не заставляя, но прося развернуться, привлекает к себе. Кладёт ладонь на спину — так же, как при встрече на площади перед Королевским дворцом Альдеры два дня назад, — а потом говорит, чувствуя, как Кейден касается лбом её плеча:

— Конечно. Мы ещё встретимся, обязательно.

В тот момент, на смотровой площадке Альдеры, Асока в самом деле верит в это.


End file.
